Seto Kaiba, why are you a jerk?
by Phoniex of Fire
Summary: Seto meets a girl who owns Kazuki Inc. Does he fall in love with her? What about Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Marik? The bad boys?


Seto Kaiba, why are you a jerk?

Idon't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Meyio Kazuki a girl who is really smart and wealthy. Her parents were murdered when she was 3 1/2 years old. Her Oba and Oji took her in. She owns the Kazuki Inc. She will be turning 16 soon. She's in a gang.**

"**OBASAN! OJISAN! I'm home!" Meyio yelled**

"**Meyio! We just moved here. Don't make a bad impression here in Battle City!" Oba yelled**

"**Geez! I'm hungary Obasan!" Meyio yelled**

"**Were having a guest." Oba said**

"**WHO?" Meyio asked**

"**Seto Kaiba…." Oji said**

"**S…ETO..KAIBA!" Meyio yelled**

**Then someone walked in and said, "What is the racket here?" said a cold voice**

"**OH SETO-SAMA!" Oba yelled**

"**ERR…" Meyio replied**

**Seto glanced a Meyio, he smirked and walked pass her. The Oba yelled in Meyio's ear.**

"**MEYIO! SHOW SETO-SAMA TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Oba yelled**

"**Awww man! Fine Obasan!" Meyio yelled**

**The she said "Follow me Seto-San.."**

"**MEYIO! It's SAMA!" Oba yelled**

"**Whatever Ovbasan!" Meyio yelled**

**The Seto followed her. She showed him the living room and they sat down. Then Oji and Oba were cooking.**

"**Where's your parents?" said a cold voice**

"**You mean Otosan and Okasan?..." Meyio replied**

"**Answer me!" Seto yelled**

"…**They were murdered when I was 3 1/2 years old…" Meyio said**

"……**..Oh………." Seto replied**

"**I took the company, because Oniisan ran away and became a bicker gang leader." Meyio said**

"……**MEYIO! SETO-SAMA! DINNER IS READY!" Oba yelled**

"**Mother Freaker! Don't have to yell!" Meyio yelled**

**So both walked into the kitchen. They sat.**

"**So is Meyio an orphanage?" Seto asked**

"…**Yes….." Oji said**

"**OJISAN! ANATA!" Meyio yelled**

"**Sit and Shush!" Oba yelled**

**She sat quietly. **

"**Okasan! Otosan!I'm home!" Chizoy yelled**

"**MY BABY!" Oba yelled**

**Meyio snorted. **

"**Oh isn't the slut! Meyio yelled**

**Seto smirked.**

"**MEYIO!" Oba yelled**

"**Well I'm telling the truth! She made a deal with me not to tell anyone that she slept with 5 guys in 1 day!" Meyio yelled**

"………" **Chizoy said**

**She cried and ran upstairs.**

"**MEYIO!" Oji yelled**

**Meyio started to burdt out laughing.**

"**Whew! Oh Nazaki is here!" Meyio yelled**

**Nazaki is 16 turning 17. Best friends with Meyio. He is also a gang member.**

"**MEYIO-CAN! Oh…Seto Kaiba..Huh?" Nazaki said**

**Meyio sweatdropped**

"**Uh…Nazaki let's go!" Meyio yelled**

"**Meyiio, where are you going?" Oba asked**

"**The new club, that just opened. See you later Kaiba-San!" Meyio said**

"**What a funny personality for a boss of Kazuki Inc. I thought she'd be more like a business women…" Seto replied**

"**Ah! Here's her cell number!" Oji said**

**826-4321Meyio's Cell**

**Then Seto got up and Thanked Oba and Oji for dinner and left in his limo.**

"**ONIISAN! Who was that pretty Joshikousei?" Mokuba asked**

"**Onesan…It was Meyio-Can. The Kazuki Inc. Boss.."Seto replied**

"**NANI!" Mokuba yelled**

"**Heh…Heh..I know." Seto said**

**Then Meyio was at the club with Nazaki.**

"**WHOO HOO! THIS IS SUGOI!" Meyio yelled**

**Ring Ring!**

"**Moshi Moshi?"Meyio asked**

"…**It's Kaiaba. Are you still there?" he asked**

"**Why Seto-San? Ya worried?" She teased**

"…**IT"S 12:00 MIDNIGHT YOU BAKKA!" he yelled**

"**Ha Ha! The GREAT CEO GONNA PUNISH ME?" Meyio yelled**

"**Your Obasan made a deal with me.. To teach you how to act like your age. For 2 months!" he yelled**

"**2 MONTHS! Oh well. Come and get me Seto-San!" Meyio yelled**

"**Very Funny Little Girl! I'm gonna be there around 12:30. Be there!" Seto yelled**

**Then hung up. She danced for a little. The Seto walks in. Then a guy with white purplish hair sits next to her.**

"**Hey beautiful..Hn.." said a voice**

"**Who?" Meyio said**

"**Bakura. You Meyio?" he asked**

"**YEAH! How you know?" she asked**

"**Have my ways…Wanna dance?" Bakura asked**

"**Sure!" Meyio yelled**

**So she danced with Bakura. Seto saw her and grabbed her arm.**

"**KAIBA!" Bakura yelled**

"**BAKURA!" Seto yelled**

"**You 2 know eachother?" Meyio asked**

"**YEAH!" They both yelled**

"**You're a Bakka Ka!" Bakura yelled**

"**Shut up you Kitanaji!"" Seto yelled**

"**Urusai! Dame!" Meyio yelled**

"**Sayonara Meyio-Chan!" Bakura said**

**Then she walked outside angry. She glared at Seto.**

"**What?" Seto asked**

"…**.You ruined my ist guy here!" She yelled**

"…**.I thought I was 1st?" Seto said**

"**Yeah right Seto-San! Oyasuminasai!" Meyio yelled**

"**WAIT! Your stuff is already at my mansion. Come with me. Your starting school tomorrow. Be ready!" Seto said**

**So they got in the limo. Seto just sat there looking in his laptop like a robot.**

"**Seto-San, why are you always on that computer?" Meyio asked**

"……**.Beacause…..My data for Kaiba Corp is on it." Seto replied**

"**Can I see?" she asked**

**Seto raied an eyebrow.**

"…**.Sure why not." He said coolly**

"**Hmmm…You should pick data b for the program." Meyio sid**

"**What makes you so sure I should trust you?" Seto asked**

"**COME ON! I'm the only Person in my family that is running a business! I joined companies with Pegasus, Dartz, and Sieg Von Schraider." Meyio said**

"**VON SCHRAIDER!" Seto yelled**

"**Nani?" Meyio asked**

"…**.Schraider and I aren't good allies." Seto said**

"**He's nice to me. And has a cute little bro." Meyio said**

"**Wait till ya see mine.." Seto said**

**They finally got to the mansion.**

"**ONIISAN!" HI! Are you Meyio?" Mokuba asked**

"**Hi! Awww..Your so cute!" Meyio yelled**

"**Heh..Oniisan never brought a girl before." Mokuba said**

"**Onesan! Go to bed!" Seto yelled**

**Mokuba laughed an ran upstairs.**

"**Huh..Come…" Seto said coldly**

**She walked wit Seto.**

"**Here's your room.." Seto said**

"**Thanks..Um..Seto-San..Where's my…." Meyio replied **

**But Seto was already gone.**

**The room had blue and white silk covers. Purple rugs. A picture of a dragon. And a balcony. She took a shower and picked lavender scent. She wore gray sweats, white tank top which shows her belly. N her lower part of her back, she has an Egyptian writing on it. And also has her bellybutton pierced. The pendant had her name in Egyptian writing. She walked in the hall there was a big door with SK. She figured it was Seto's room. She knocked.**

"**Seto-San!' Meyio yelled**

**No answer.**

**So she opened it and CLIFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ETC….**

**Nani: What?**

**Oba or Obasan:Aunt**

**Oji or Ojisan: Uncle**

**Bakka Ka: Stupid Ahole**

**Anata: You!**

**Moshi Moshi: Hello Hello! (On phone)**

**Chan: girl name on the end **

**Okasan: mom**

**Otosan: Dad**

**Oniisan: Big bro**

**Onesan: lit bro**

**Urasai: shut up or noisy**

**Joshikousei: female high school student**

**Kitanaji: dirtbag**

**Sayonara: Good bye**

**Oyasuminasai: Goddnight**

**Sama: more polite to someone popular or rich**

**San: a polite way for f and mat the end of name.**

** Def in chp 1!**

**-- Yami: Stupid!**

** Shawdy: So mean!**

**J/K**

**Hope ya like it folks. No burns please!**


End file.
